


Are You (Fappin') Kidding Me?

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco has a crush, horny af Jean, masturbation!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein loved to masturbate. The very thought made Marco's nose bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You (Fappin') Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Marco's P.O.V.

Jean Kirstein loved to masturbate.

There was absolutely no doubt about it. He'd try to get a quickie in whenever he could- in the bathroom, in the shed, behind the stables. Armin was still traumatized from walking in on him in the shed one night. jean didn't even apologize to the blond boy after that, or even have the decency to look ashamed. Armin thinks he just kept on masturbating after he left him alone.

I couldn't really blame him. We were all teenagers now, with hormonal urges and a newly found- for _some_ of us at least, but apparently not Jean- libido. But, if I had to spend one more night listening to him moan in the bunk above me, I was going to explode and not just out of frustration.

Everyone in our cabin knew that I was gay. But, only Armin and Connie knew that I was gay for Jean. It was part of why I tried so hard not to react to his masturbation routine. If Reiner or Eren found out about it, I'd never hear the end of it. Eren would want to know why I never came out and blah, blah, blah, and Reiner would just tease me endlessly. And what would happen if Jean ever found out? I shuddered at the thought as I carried my newly laundered clothes back to our room. It was a sunny day and I expected that most of the boys, if not all of them, were outside. Eren had probably dragged Armin off so he could read to him in the sunlight, and Connie was probably off with Sasha. Reiner and Bertolt could only be with Annie, so that left jean. And if he was masturbating, I was either going to cut out my eyes or leave. Either or.

Approaching our room, I pushed the door open-

"Marco!"

"Hey, guys." I laughed as Armin untangled from Eren and hastily hid under the sheets. "Sorry, just let me put my clothes away and then I'll be gone."

Eren stretched, oblivious to his own nakedness, grinning. "Leaving so soon, Bott?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Armin, how do you stand him? Does he give amazing blowjobs or something?"

The blond peeked out from his hiding place, his hair disheveled. "Shut up, Marco."

Eren laughed, lifting the sheets in order to slide in next to his childhood friend/boyfriend. I set my stuff down on my bunk and waved before starting back towards the door. Eren waved me away, before his head disappeared beneath the sheets. I hastily shut the door as Armin let out a breathy moan. With a soft sigh, I made my way to the shed. Since the room was taken, maybe I could catch some sleep there or something.

The day was beautiful, really, and I probably could've appreciated it more if I had slept well in the past week. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Annie, Bertolt and Reiner just laying together under a nearby tree. I could hear Hanji yelling from somewhere, but most likely all the way over in her lab. I laughed as I opened the door to the shed and stepped inside.

Inside was much cooler than outside in the hot sun. I peeled off my jacket and laid down on the cool, wooden floor, using the jacket as a pillow. Now, I could finally sleep without hearing Jean moaning and the bed creaking above me. I relaxed onto my back and covered my eyes with an arm over my face. Hopefully, I would be able to wake up in time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

"Did you catch some sleep? Armin asked me as we walked back to the cabin after dinner. Eren and Connie were ahead of us, laughing and making fun of Jean for something. Armin smiled fondly, brushing his hair back behind an ear. I grinned when I saw a dark hickey right below his jawline.

"Yeah. How was that blowjob?" I teased, nudging him with my shoulder. He flushed bright red as we followed our friends into the cabin. He opened his mouth to speak when Eren threw a boot at me.

"Don't try to get any details." Eren stuck his tongue out, grabbing his boyfriend and pressing his blond head into his shoulder. I laughed, taking my shirt off in order to get ready for bed. Armin sat down on his and Eren's bunk, covering his red face with his hands. Eren glared gently. "Say you're sorry!"

Armin waved Eren's command off. "It's okay. he was just teasing."

"Hey, Eren." Jean taunted as he took his shirt off. "Do you bottom? Because you seem like you would, being a whiny bit-"

The other boot slammed into Jean's face and he went down. I winced as he landed on his ass, as did Armin. He grabbed Eren's arm as the brunette tried to get at our horse-faced friend. Jean sat up on the floor, a hand over his nose. I watched as he took his hand away to reveal a fat lip and a bleeding nose. I gasped as he pinched the bridge of his nose to staunch the bleeding. I pulled one of my handkerchiefs out of my pocket- shut up. I had allergies- and quietly handed it to him.

"Thanks," he murmured, gently dabbing at his nose. He let me move his hand away to ghost my own fingers over his nose. "Is it broken?"

"No," I answered, my ring finger lingering on the swollen, but nose crooked bridge of his nose before dropping my hand away. "A little ice and you'll be good as new."

He smiled up at me with his swollen nose and busted lip and I thought my heart would stop. I ignored that thought and took the handkerchief back from him when he handed it to me.

"Good night, Marco." He murmured as the other boys got settled in. I smiled down at him.

"Good night, Jean."

* * *

 

"Ahn~ Oh fuck. Ohh~"

I blinked wearily as Jean's soft sounds drifted down to me as I laid in my bunk. Everyone else was asleep, but I laid awake, trying to tamp down my erection. I felt so alone and overheated. I glanced over at Eren and Armin's bunk. They were fast asleep, completely tangled up together. I knew that Reiner and Bertolt were also laying together, while Connie had a pillow to cuddle. I had nothing. The only person I wanted to lay with was above me.

"Oh!" The bed above me squeaked minutely, and I felt my hips twitch I response. He groaned again and I slipped a hand down under the covers and beneath my pants. Holding onto my cock, I started up a gentle rhythm, gaining speed with each one of Jean's little noises. I bit down on my fist in order to keep my own noises at bay. It was hard but it was going to be worth it.

Jean gasped above me and his bed squeaked again. I let out a little breathless moan, imagining him below me, making those same noises. My hips bucked, making the bed under me groan in protest. I froze. Had he heard me? It didn't seem like he had, because he just kept going until I heard him give a faint whine, followed by a long drawn-out sigh. Those noises were the ones that pushed me over the edge and I finished inside my pants, come making everything sticky. I could hear him rustling around above me as I settled back down into bed, wiping my come-sticky hand on the inside of my pillowcase. Sleep came fast for me, but it didn't leave me entirely dreamless.

Hopefully, I could tell him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might actually make this into a two or three-chapter fic. I have no idea. Hope you liked this part though!


End file.
